Le Sablier des Neiges
by Eresh de Valbise
Summary: Poursuivi par une menace invisible, à la recherche d'un temple de glace où l'attend la clef de sa quête, un homme de l'ouest parcourt Faerûn. Et ses pas le mènent toujours plus loin, vers le Nord.
1. Le Nord Lointain

_Cette histoire est la version complexifiée et romancée d'une de mes campagnes de jeu de rôle sur table pour l'univers des Royaumes Oubliés. Je la dédie aux quatre idiots qui m'ont inspiré cette quête ; avec toute ma tendresse._

**Chapitre 1 - ****Le Nord Lointain**

Abysse laissa négligemment tomber son bras le long de sa cuisse et s'assura le plus discrètement du monde d'avoir sa dague à portée de main. Elle espérait que malgré les ténèbres, les arbalétriers embusqués dans les taudis déserts de la ruelle autour d'elle comprendraient son mouvement et se tiendraient prêts. Elle avait l'habitude de traiter avec des gens peu recommandables, elle faisait confiance à ses hommes, et elle connaissait les rues de Luskan comme sa poche elle savait par où s'enfuir, et où se mettre à l'abri en cas de complications. Pourtant, même avec toute son expérience et malgré la dague qu'elle pouvait saisir à tout instant, Abysse se sentait très mal à l'aise.

– Il me faut cette carte, et il me la faut ce soir, insistait l'homme à voix basse.

Il avait parfaitement remarqué son geste et retenait un sourire mauvais.

– Au-delà des Dix-Cités, c'est le Nord Sauvage, raisonna Abysse avec la même discrétion. Peu de gens sont assez fous pour s'y rendre, et moins encore s'y arrêtent assez longtemps pour cartographier la région. Les voyageurs sont trop occupés à rester en vie. Il est impossible de se procurer une carte aussi précise que celle que vous cherchez ! Et certainement pas en une nuit !

– Suis-je arrivé aux confins de Toril que cette région soit incartable ? s'impatienta l'homme d'une voix aux accents gutturaux qui trahissait ses origines lointaines.

– C'est exactement cela, Luskan est le dernier rempart de la civilisation, les Dix-Cités mises à part. Il n'y a pas grand-chose dans le nord qui vaut la peine d'être cartographié : dessinez un glacier et il aura fondu au printemps, marquez l'emplacement d'un village et une tribu de barbares l'aura rasé le lendemain. Alors je vous le répète je peux vous obtenir un tracé des côtes, des fleuves et des montagnes, mais pas une carte exacte des routes et des villages… ou des temples, puisque c'est ce que vous cherchez…

L'homme soupira et il sembla à Abysse que l'obscurité de la nuit s'épaississait.

C'était la fin de l'année 1391 du Calendrier des Vaux, l'année de l'Œil Courroucé. Et l'Œil Courroucé la fixait justement d'une façon effrayante. Luskan était une ville de malfrats dans laquelle il avait été difficile de se faire une place. Ce qui avait permis à Abysse de s'en sortir, avait été sa capacité à reconnaître au premier coup d'œil les gens dangereux. Et en cet instant précis, son sixième sens lui hurlait de s'enfuir à toute vitesse.

– Vous ne m'êtes donc d'aucune utilité, fit l'homme dans un commun mal assuré mais dont la menace transparaissait de manière évidente.

Abysse recula très légèrement et s'en voulut aussitôt d'avoir montré sa peur. Elle réfléchissait à toute vitesse, consciente qu'il valait mieux pour elle ne pas décevoir ce client.

– Ecoutez étranger, reprit-elle d'une voix ferme, il y a d'autres moyens de voyager dans le nord. Nous pouvons tout de même arriver à un compromis. Aucune carte ne serait fiable, mais je peux vous mettre en contact avec un guide. Des caravanes marchandes…

– Non. Je n'ai pas besoin d'être ralenti par un autre incompétent de cette ville crasseuse.

Le ton cassant avec lequel il l'avait coupée l'agaça et elle fut soudain plus en colère qu'effrayée, retrouvant son assurance, elle se campa fermement sur ses pieds, les poings légèrement crispés et jeta un regard méchant à l'importun.

– Alors je ne peux rien pour vous, répondit-elle froidement. Allez-vous-en, les incompétents de cette ville crasseuse ont du travail !

– Certes, mais avant si vous permettez, je dois m'assurer de votre silence. Vous savez maintenant dans quelle direction je me rends, et il serait regrettable que cette information arrive aux oreilles de ceux qui me poursuivent…

Abysse reconnut immédiatement le point charnière où une négociation dégénère en affrontement et elle s'empara vivement de sa dague dont la pointe fut sous la gorge de l'homme en un éclair.

– Dégagez ! cracha-t-elle.

Tout autour d'eux, derrière les façades en ruines, les fenêtres brisées et les portes branlantes, une agitation secoua les ténèbres et les cliquetis singuliers des carreaux d'arbalète qu'on ajuste vinrent appuyer l'ordre de la jeune femme. L'homme esquissa un sourire amusé qui déforma son visage d'une façon inquiétante.

– Allons ne criez pas, vous effrayez vos hommes. Je m'en vais.

Et tout en reculant, il écarta doucement la dague qui menaçait sa gorge. Un objet métallique dans la manche de l'étranger capta un rayon de lune, et Abysse qui était sur ses gardes s'apprêta à donner le signal aux arbalétriers, mais l'instant d'après il n'y avait plus rien. La main de l'étranger s'était éloignée de la sienne et il disparaissait à grandes enjambées silencieuses dans la ruelle.

– Surtout, n'y voyez rien de personnel ! fit la voix de l'homme, froide et lointaine comme celle d'un fantôme.

Abysse n'eut pas le temps de se réjouir de son départ qu'une vive irritation lui démangeait le dos de la main. Une fine ligne rouge barrait sa peau à l'endroit où les doigts de l'homme l'avaient touchée en repoussant sa dague et elle comprit avec horreur ce qu'avait été l'éclat métallique. Elle réalisa combien elle avait manqué de prudence à l'instant où une étreinte glacée lui comprimait la poitrine. Il était trop tard pour appeler à l'aide, le poison avait déjà fait effet.

Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous elle, et Abysse mourut avant d'avoir touché le sol.

*.*.*.*.*

Un peu plus tard, c'est une ombre impatiente et frustrée qui quitta la ville en escaladant furtivement le mur d'enceinte. Traverser Faerûn n'avait pas été chose facile, mais jusque là, il savait où il allait. Malheureusement sa piste s'arrêtait dans le Nord, et il avançait désormais en aveugle. Ainsi que l'avait dit Abysse, la meilleure informatrice de Luskan – ou plutôt l'ancienne meilleure informatrice – le Nord Sauvage était une région dangereuse et beaucoup trop instable pour espérer s'y repérer sans indication, et sans n'y avoir jamais mis les pieds.

Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas perdre plus de temps en vaines recherches. Les créatures qui le poursuivaient n'attendraient pas qu'il trouve sa route. Et chaque contretemps amenuisait l'avance qu'il avait sur elles.

De cela seulement il était sûr.

Il lui fallut plusieurs heures pour traverser à pied la plaine qui entourait Luskan jusqu'au couvert des arbres où il avait laissé sa monture. Une lumière pâle pointait à l'Est lorsqu'il retrouva son cheval, et la brume vaporeuse caractéristique des matins d'automne couvrit son départ.

Il chevaucha des jours durant en direction du nord, gardant les monts neigeux de l'Epine Dorsale du Monde sur sa droite tandis qu'il quittait la civilisation pour s'enfoncer dans les terres sauvages de Valbise.

Uktar touchait à sa fin, et le Pourrissement avait apporté avec lui le froid mordant de l'hiver. Plus le voyageur progressait vers le nord, plus le froid grandissait, porté par la bise incessante. Tantôt gémissant, tantôt hurlant, le vent du nord semblait tout à la fois supplier et mettre en garde quiconque s'aventurait sur cette toundra gelée qu'une mort horrible sinon rapide attendait les imprudents.

Mais l'étranger ne rebroussa pas chemin, il ne ralentit même pas l'allure effrénée qu'il imposait à sa monture. Il était lui-même né sur des terres froides et dangereuses et il fuyait une menace bien plus terrible que du vent, de la neige et quelques yétis.

Il ne croisa pas une âme, les dernières caravanes marchandes étaient reparties en direction du sud depuis plus d'une dizaine. Et au milieu de ces terres désertiques il en vint à douter de l'existence d'un quelconque village jusqu'à ce qu'au loin, apparaisse de la fumée et se découpe la silhouette d'une cité construite à flanc de colline.

La nuit tombait lorsqu'il atteignit les portes de la ville. Il mit pied à terre et, sans relever le capuchon de sa cape fourrée, il s'avança devant le garde en faction.

– Holà voyageur ! le héla l'homme quand il fut à portée de voix. Si vous voulez entrer hâtez-vous, nous fermerons bientôt les portes pour la nuit.

C'était un homme jeune, armé d'une hallebarde qui au premier coup d'œil paraissait trop lourde pour lui. Pourtant il semblait vaillant et sûr de lui, ainsi que tous les habitants des Dix-Cités, habitués à survivre aux rudes hivers et aux dangers de la toundra.

– Quelle est cette ville ? demanda l'étranger de sa voix abrupte et déplaisante.

– Bryn Shander, monsieur ! La plus grande des Dix-Cités, répondit le jeune homme fièrement. Nos murs sont solides et vous fourniront un abri sûr. Êtes-vous ici pour le commerce ou…

– Je dois me rendre plus loin au nord, le coupa l'homme avec impatience. Mais je ne connais pas la région, votre ville offre-t-elle les services d'un guide ?

Il ne lui plaisait guère de s'en remettre à quelqu'un d'autre pour trouver sa route – être accompagné par un inconnu, c'était toujours s'encombrer d'ennuis – mais Abysse de Luskan avait été très claire : il n'existait aucune carte indiquant la position de ce qu'il cherchait. Et en arrivant dans le Valbise, hostile et presque inhabité, il avait commencé à comprendre pourquoi. Aussi malgré ses réticences, trouver un guide était sa seule option.

– Dans le nord ? s'étrangla le garde. En hiver ? C'est de la folie !

L'étranger resta de marbre, dévisageant le jeune homme d'un regard mauvais et menaçant qui refroidit son hilarité.

– Excusez-moi, dit l'hallebardier sans savoir de quoi il s'excusait. Un rôdeur de Gwaeron Bourrasque est arrivé en ville il y a une dizaine, il pourra sans doute vous guider au-delà des Dix-Cités… pour peu que vous le convainquiez de quitter l'Auberge des Gravures d'Ivoire.

Le grand homme rajusta sa capuche, enfonçant un peu plus son visage dans les ténèbres et remonta en scelle sans ajouter un seul mot. Le jeune homme qui n'avait pas eu conscience de sa nervosité jusqu'à que l'étranger disparaisse par la grande porte de la cité, se détendit un peu. Les Dix-Cités attiraient toutes sortes de voyageurs dont la plupart étaient des renégats, des criminels en fuite ou des malfaiteurs en quête de nouveaux méfaits. Cet homme semblait appartenir aux trois catégories à la fois…

*.*.*.*.*

L'étranger qui s'était fait indiquer le chemin de l'Auberge des Gravures d'Ivoire par un mendiant – qu'il avait brutalisé – laissa son cheval aux écuries et prit un repas dans la grande salle bondée tout en cherchant sans en avoir l'air le rôdeur dont lui avait parlé le garde.

C'était une auberge plutôt accueillante et exagérément bruyante. Un barde amateur chantait des chants régionaux d'une voix aigrelette accompagné d'un luth mal accordé un enfant en haillons passait discrètement près des clients pour leur dérober leur bourse puis finit par être chassé par l'aubergiste des hommes arrivés à un stade d'ivresse avancée se disputaient à voix haute au sujet d'une zone de pêche qui devait revenir à un village plutôt qu'à un autre et une série d'affreuses petites gravures d'ivoire poussiéreuses recouvraient le mur au dessus de la cheminée accompagnées d'une plaque qui disait « 1355 CV par Régis le halfelin, qui terrassa le mage démoniaque Akar Kessell ».

L'étranger s'interrogeait sur le crédit qu'on pouvait accorder à une communauté dont le héros était un halfelin qui gravait des dessins douteux sur des arrêtes de poissons quand ses pensées furent interrompues par l'arrivée d'un homme trapu et crasseux. Son entrée n'échappa à personne puisque plusieurs hommes le saluèrent alors que d'autres se mirent à parler à voix basse en le couvant d'un œil mauvais.

Le petit garçon vêtu de haillons profita de l'agitation causée au comptoir par l'arrivée de l'homme qui riait grassement avec l'aubergiste pour se faufiler à nouveau dans la grande salle. Il eut la très mauvaise idée de choisir pour cible un étranger attablé seul assez loin de l'entrée. Lorsque sa petite main agile passa près de l'homme et chercha le cordon de sa bourse, une poigne de fer broya son poignet qui fit un bruit affreux et l'enfant se retrouva face à face avec un homme terrifiant aux yeux sombres et aux longs cheveux noirs encadrant un visage pâle et dur.

– Je ne te tuerai pas, assura l'étranger d'un ton guère rassurant, si tu me dis qui est l'homme qui vient d'entrer.

Le garçon avait le souffle coupé et les yeux écarquillés. La main gantée écrasait toujours son poignet dans un étau de pierre mais la terreur l'empêchait de crier. Il lisait dans les yeux noirs que le moindre signe de résistance lui couterait la vie… et peut-être bien plus.

– Garm Verttertre, souffla-t-il sans articuler.

Les doigts se resserrèrent autour de son poignet il y eut un autre horrible craquement.

– Garm Verttertre, répéta le garçon avec un hoquet, Garm Verttertre le rôdeur !

L'homme le lâcha et le repoussa brutalement.

– Disparaît, gronda-t-il avec une expression de colère rendue encore plus terrifiante par le fait qu'une seule moitié de son visage bougeait, l'autre moitié restant figée dans une asymétrie affreuse.

L'enfant ne se le fit pas répéter, serrant contre lui son poignet brisé, il s'enfuit hors de l'auberge si vite que personne ne le remarqua.

L'étranger abandonna son repas et se planta au comptoir où s'était accoudé le rôdeur.

Un léger malaise salua son arrivée et plusieurs habitués s'écartèrent d'eux-mêmes pour aller boire plus loin et en meilleure compagnie.

– Vous voulez quelque chose ? demanda le rôdeur plus ou moins courtoisement en comprenant à son regard que l'étranger était là pour lui.

– Oui. Mais je ne voudrais pas interrompre une charmante discussion.

Les hommes assis au comptoir parlaient des prostituées de Targos qui selon le plus soûl acceptaient d'être payées en poissons.

– Vous l'avez déjà interrompue, fit le rôdeur en haussant les épaules. Dites ce que vous avez à dire ou allez voir dans les Neuf Enfers si j'y suis.

– Je suis venu vous offrir du travail.

L'étranger détestait devoir négocier ici, au milieu de tous ces gens qui écoutaient. Mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre son temps aux Dix-Cités comme il l'avait perdu à Luskan. Il voulait être reparti avant l'aube, et tant pis s'il ne passait pas inaperçu. Ce qui le poursuivait le retrouverait de toute façon.

– Alors vous pouvez retourner d'où vous v'nez. Ça m'intéresse pas !

– Moi ça m'intéresse ! s'écria soudain le tavernier. Il a une ardoise longue comme le bras ! Tu crois que tu vas pouvoir passer tout l'hiver ici sans argent, Garm ?

Le vieil homme joufflu qui se tenait derrière le comptoir ne plaisantait qu'à moitié, il s'adressait au rôdeur comme on parle aux gens puissants qu'on n'ose pas froisser. Garm lui jeta un regard mauvais, mais avec l'argent qu'il devait il n'osa pas répliquer.

– Quel travail ? demanda-t-il de mauvaise grâce à l'étranger.

– J'ai besoin d'un guide pour voyager dans le Nord.

Le visage du rôdeur se crispa.

– Z'êtes déjà dans le Nord. Où vous voudriez aller ? Au Grand Glacier ?

– Depuis la Magepeste, la région est encore plus instable qu'avant, intervint le tavernier qui regrettait d'avoir conseillé à son ami d'accepter le travail proposé. Vous d'vriez attendre le printemps étranger, c'est trop dangereux de partir maintenant.

– Cet endroit doit être le seul de tout Faerûn où les rôdeur ne rôdent pas en hiver parce qu'ils ont trop peur du froid, fit remarquer le voyageur d'un ton acerbe.

Sa remarque lui valut un éclat de rire de la part du groupe d'hommes qui toisait Garm d'une façon peu amicale depuis son arrivée.

– C'est parce que Verttertre est un rôdeur des villes ! fit l'un d'eux.

– On était plus en sécurité à Valbise du temps où un drow qui veillait sur nous !

L'étranger ignorait de quel drow il était question mais après cette remarque, la situation dégénéra en sa faveur parce que le rôdeur se mit brusquement très en colère et s'éloigna du comptoir pour aller écraser son gros poing sur le visage de l'homme qui venait de parler, lui brisant le nez. Les amis de l'homme ripostèrent violement – puisqu'après tout il était évident qu'ils n'attendaient que cela – et Garm valdingua aux pieds de l'étranger, une oreille en sang, sous les cris d'encouragement des clients de la taverne et les couinements de protestation du tavernier qui venait de perdre une chaise et cinq verres.

Le rôdeur se remit debout en jurant, de nouveau prêt à en découdre alors que les quatre hommes avançaient vers lui avec l'intention évidente de le laisser à demi-mort sur le sol de l'auberge.

C'est le moment que choisit l'étranger pour revendiquer le combat du rôdeur qu'il souhaitait garder en vie. Il se planta à côté de Garm et baissa le capuchon fourré de sa lourde cape.

– Ha ! Bonne idée ! commenta l'homme à qui le rôdeur avait cassé le nez en s'approchant à grands pas. Comme ça on n'aura aucun remord à vous écraser à plusieurs !

– Vous êtes très courageux, hommes de Bryn Shander, pour vous opposer à un Mage Rouge de Thay… a mains nues !

La remarque du voyageur eut l'effet souhaité : les quatre hommes ralentirent puis s'immobilisèrent. On avait entendu parler des terribles Mages Rouges jusque dans ces contrées lointaines, semblait-il.

– T'as pas la tête d'un Mage Rouge ! fit l'un des ivrognes en trépignant sur place.

Garm Verttertre jeta un œil méfiant à son allié de circonstances, en se demandant dans quels problèmes il s'était encore fourré.

Le côté droit du visage de l'étranger s'étira d'un sourire confiant, les quatre hommes s'étaient arrêtés et le dévisageaient. Ils avaient perdu leur élan.

– C'est un déguisement évidemment. Quand les Mages Rouges de Thay voyagent, ils ont la…

Le mot « prudence » fut étouffé par le bruit sourd que fit sa botte ferrée en enfonçant les côtes de son interlocuteur. Il avait bougé trop vite pour que l'homme aviné ait le temps de reculer et Garm qui aurait dû profiter de la diversion pour frapper à son tour, préféra suivre son instinct et recula jusqu'à ce que son dos touchât le comptoir.

Les trois hommes toujours debout eurent eux, plus de courage. Deux d'entre eux se ruèrent poings serrés sur l'étranger tandis que le troisième, celui qui avait le nez cassé, tirait un couteau de pêche d'une poche de son veston en peau.

Le premier à atteindre l'étranger le rata d'un demi-centimètre et son poing ne rencontra que le vide tandis que la tranche de la main de son adversaire heurtait violemment sa carotide. Il s'écroula et émit un gargouillis sinistre en se noyant dans son sang. Le poing de son ami rencontra la surface dure d'une armure de cuir enchantée là où il aurait dû s'enfoncer dans l'estomac de l'étranger. L'ivrogne infortuné tomba à la renverse sous le coup de tête qui brisa net le cartilage de son nez.

Le dernier homme à être encore debout sourit au moment où la pointe de son couteau fila en direction du dos de l'étranger, qui lui avait laissé une ouverture. Son sourire se fana quand après avoir transpercé la cape il ne rencontra que le vide. Le grand homme sombre s'était déplacé si vite que le pauvre ivrogne n'avait vu qu'une ombre. Mais la poigne qui agrippa son poignet, elle, était bien réelle.

Le vieux pêcheur regarda impuissant son propre bras, tenant son propre couteau, poignarder son propre cœur et seule l'expression d'horreur qui déformait ses traits permettait de comprendre qu'il luttait en vain contre la force de l'homme sombre.

Un silence de mort salua le départ des deux hommes – le terrifiant étranger et le rôdeur qu'il emporta avec lui en le tenant fermement par l'épaule – il fut seulement perturbé par le tintement des pièces d'or que l'étranger avait laissé tomber sur le comptoir et le borborygme répugnant que produisit le pêcheur en rendant l'âme sur le sol de l'auberge.

*.*.*.*.*

– Où est-ce que vous m'emmenez, lâchez-moi ! s'écria Garm Verttertre en se débattant pour libérer son épaule de la prise de l'étranger.

– Silence ! lui intima celui-ci en fouillant les ombres du regard.

Ils étaient à plusieurs rues de l'auberge mais l'agitation lointaine qu'il entendait l'incitait à la prudence la garde avait dû être appelée et fouillait sans doute les environs à leur recherche.

– Nous allons sortir de la ville en escaladant la muraille. Si vous voulez vivre, taisez-vous !

– Moi je reste ici, je n'irai nulle part, répliqua le rôdeur, butté.

La bouche de l'étranger se tordit d'un sourire.

– Si vous restez ici, je vous le confirme, vous n'irez nulle part. A l'heure qu'il est votre ami l'aubergiste doit être en train de nous décrire aux gardes de la ville qui s'empresseront de nous rechercher et de nous mettre au fer.

– Mais je n'ai rien fait !

– Vous avez participé à cette bagarre, et surtout vous m'avez suivi hors de la taverne.

– Vous m'avez entraîné de force !

– Sincèrement, Garm, qui s'en soucie ? demanda l'étranger en soupirant.

– Moi je m'en soucie !

– Moins fort !

L'étranger regarda autour de lui comme s'il mettait les ombres au défi d'approcher.

– Ecoutez, je vous promets de l'or et de l'aventure ! Qu'est-ce qu'un homme sain d'esprit peut souhaiter d'autre en ce monde ?

– De l'alcool, des femmes, et un lit qui ne soit pas fait de branches et de pierres.

– Quand vous serez vieux ! Pour l'instant j'ai besoin de vous. Si vous m'aidez, je vous offrirai une récompense telle que vous serez pour toujours à l'abri du besoin. Vous me suivez ou vous attendez la garde ?

Garm lâcha un profond soupir de fin des temps.

– Comment vous appelez-vous ?

– Valrod Jarghal.

– Passez devant, je vous suis.

– Sage décision.

_A suivre…_

Ecriture achevée le 28/05/2011


	2. Le chant du Val de Bise

_Je me suis inspirée de Karantez-vor, le magnifique chant breton, pour la structure de la chanson du Valbise._

**Chapitre 2 – Le chant du Val de Bise**

– Vous êtes venu à Valbise à pied ?

– Non à cheval.

– Et où est votre monture ?

– Elle est restée à l'Auberge des Gravures d'Ivoire. Les chevaux font de mauvais acrobates, le mien n'aurait pas réussi à escalader la muraille de Bryn Shander. J'en suis certain.

Garm eut un sourire en coin. Ils avaient marché toute la nuit pour être hors de vue de Bryn Shander quand pointerait l'aube, et malgré ses nombreuses questions, il n'avait appris que très peu de choses sur Valrod, l'étranger qui avait bouleversé ses projets d'hiver paisible dans la plus grande ville des Dix-Cités.

Ils arriveraient bientôt à proximité de Targos, Garm voyait déjà les toits des hauteurs de la ville se profiler à l'horizon. Mais Valrod avait refusé de s'y arrêter pour y prendre une chambre. Après que le rôdeur lui ait décrit la cité, il avait même refusé de s'y arrêter pour acheter des provisions, décrétant que Bois Isolé ferait tout aussi bien l'affaire, avec l'avantage d'être moins fréquenté.

– Est-ce que vous allez finir par me dire où nous allons ? s'exclama soudain le rôdeur. Parce que d'habitude, quand on se paye les services d'un guide, c'est pour se laisser guider !

– C'est la quatrième fois que vous me posez la question, Garm.

– Mais les trois fois précédentes, on ne peut pas dire que vous ayez répondu !

Valrod soupira et s'arrêta pour défaire l'outre qui pendait à sa ceinture et boire une gorgée d'eau froide.

– Connaissez-vous les Aurilites ? demanda-t-il en tendant la gourde en peau au rôdeur qui n'avait aucun équipement.

– Si je les connais ! A cause de qui croyez-vous que je ne quitte pas les Dix-Cités en hiver ? Vous v'nez pour les tuer ? Z'êtes vraiment un Sorcier Rouge ?

Garm Verttertre faisait partie de ces gens qui, lorsqu'ils manquaient d'informations, avaient tendance à s'accrocher à des mensonges farfelus pour expliquer ce qui les dépassait. Valrod n'allait certainement pas s'en plaindre.

– Réjouissez-vous l'ami, dit-il en récupérant l'outre après que le rôdeur ait bu. Je viens régler votre problème.

Garm voulut sourire mais lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur l'affreux rictus figé sur le visage de l'étranger il fut parcourut d'un frisson de dégoût.

– Je sais où se trouve leur temple, dit-il en se reprenant, mais je ne connais pas la route exacte. Au pied du Glacier Regh, là où l'Epine Dorsale du Monde devient la chaîne des Mille Flèches, les Aurilites ont construit un Temple de Glace qui ne fond jamais. Mais ce ne sera pas facile de s'y rendre et de les tuer. Pas facile du tout… Vous avez du talent pour vous attirer des ennuis, hein ?

Et il ricana en repensant à la bagarre de l'Auberge des Gravures d'Ivoire qui avait méchamment dégénéré.

– Mais vous semblez aussi en avoir pour les éviter…

– Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? demanda Valrod en se remettant en route.

– Ne faites pas l'idiot, on vient de faire un détour qui nous a fait perdre une bonne heure, juste pour éviter le remorhaz dont on a croisé les traces à hauteur des congères quand il faisait encore nuit noire.

– Quoi vous vous en étiez rendu compte ? Mais alors vous n'êtes pas un si mauvais rôdeur !

– Arrêtez d'vous payer ma tête ! répliqua Garm sèchement. Puisqu'on a évité l'remorhaz et qu'vous n'voulez pas aller à Targos, est-ce qu'on pourrait s'arrêter pour dormir avant que j'meure d'fatigue ?

– Bientôt. Quand on aura atteint ces arbres, on s'y arrêtera et on fera un feu. Mais je veux attendre que le jour soit totalement levé, ce sera plus discret.

– Vous n'seriez pas un peu paranoïaque ?

– Vous avez dit quelque chose ?

– Non…

– C'est ce qu'il me semblait.

*.*.*.*.*

Ils dormirent à tour de rôle jusqu'à deux heure de l'après-midi, heure à laquelle le soleil passa derrière une montagne, plongeant la vallée dans l'ombre. Il faisait nuit tôt en cette saison. Très tôt. Le rôdeur passa d'ailleurs une bonne partie du voyage à plaider en la faveur d'un itinéraire qui passerait par une auberge et une bonne nuit de repos et leur permettrait de voyager de jour.

Valrod passa lui beaucoup de temps à l'ignorer, et à jeter des regards inquiets derrière lui en priant pour ne pas avoir pris trop de retard.

A l'heure où le soleil basculait sous les icebergs de la Mer des Glaces Flottantes, ils étaient arrivés à hauteur de Bois Isolé et se dirigeaient vers le village en longeant une vieille route entre le bois et le lac Maer Dualdon.

Soudain Valrod s'arrêta, au milieu de nulle part, les yeux fixés sur l'horizon. Le rôdeur s'immobilisa près de son compagnon de route et remarqua à son tour ce qui avait arrêté l'étranger : au bord d'un sentier qui s'enfonçait dans les bois, un groupe de chasseurs de Bois Isolé semblait très intrigué par une créature recouverte d'une épaisse fourrure blanche et dont il était difficile de déterminer de quelle espèce il s'agissait.

– C'est rien, fit Garm en plantant ses larges mains sur ses hanches. Les types de Bois Isolé ont dû trouver un louveteau. Ça pose toujours des problèmes ces saletés d'bestioles…

– C'est pas un loup, répliqua Valrod en se remettant en route. Les louveteaux naissent au printemps, pas à la fin de l'automne.

Garm haussa les épaules. Ça l'agaçait de ne pas y avoir pensé en premier. Ils marchèrent d'un pas vif en direction de Bois Isolé, ce qui les rapprocha en même temps de l'attroupement. En quelques minutes ils étaient à porté de voix des chasseurs, qui eux ne semblaient pas les avoir remarqués.

– Il faut la tuer maintenant ! criait l'un des chasseurs d'une voix où perçait l'urgence et la panique.

– Tu veux qu'ils nous envoient des loups arctiques saccager Bois Isolé ? Réfléchis un peu avant de mettre tout le village en danger ! répliqua un autre sur le même ton.

Valrod et Garm purent enfin voir ce qui mettait les chasseurs dans cet état d'agitation.

L'un d'eux empoignait d'une main de fer la chevelure rousse d'une petite fille vêtue de fourrures blanches ; c'était cette enfant que les deux voyageurs avaient prise pour un louveteau quelques instants plus tôt.

Garm la reconnut et pâlit.

– En voilà une ! s'écria-t-il. Ces satanés Aurilites que vous cherchiez, vous venez d'en trouver une ! C'est une rôdeuse, elle voyage avec un loup arctique énorme et elle terrorise la région pendant tout l'hiver !

Valrod eut un rire bref et grinçant.

– Elle terrorise la région, hein ? Elle doit avoir dix ans, Garm.

Le rôdeur lui jeta un regard méprisant et continua d'avancer à vive allure en direction des chasseurs qui se disputaient toujours.

Soudain, surgissant à l'est et se découpant dans l'ombre grise du Cairn de Kelvin, un grand loup blanc s'élança en direction de l'attroupement.

– Vous voyez ? Vous voyez ? cria Garm sans se retourner.

– Celui-là je vous l'accorde, c'est un loup, fit Valrod cyniquement dans son dos.

– Tuez la fille ! hurla le rôdeur au groupe de chasseurs. Tuez la fille, elle est avec ce maudit loup ! Tuez-la avant qu'il arrive !

Un mouvement de panique agita les hommes de Bois Isolés lorsqu'ils remarquèrent le loup qui chargeait droit sur eux. Garm tira une dague de sa botte et Valrod dégaina une épée bâtarde gravée de runes. Les chasseurs bandèrent leurs arcs et visèrent le loup. Celui qui tenait la fillette la jeta aux pieds du rôdeur et prit une flèche dans son carquois.

Dans la cohue, Valrod rattrapa Garm juste avant qu'il frappe l'aurilite. Il saisit son bras armé et le retourna vers lui d'un geste violent, planta ses yeux dans les siens et le transperça de son épée.

Le regard du rôdeur s'agrandit. Ses lèvres frémirent. Il voulut dire quelque chose mais du sang sortit de sa bouche.

– Je vous avais bien dit que si nous trouvions des Aurilites, je règlerais votre problème, expliqua Valrod froidement en retirant sa lame du corps du rôdeur qui s'affaissa sur le sol.

Son regard croisa celui de la fillette. Elle le fixait avec de grands yeux bleu glace, semblant attendre qu'il statue sur son sort, elle était effrayée mais elle allait bien.

– Bon sang, qu'est-ce que vous foutez ! hurla un chasseur dans son dos qui ne savait plus s'il devait le viser lui ou le loup.

Valrod franchit en une seule enjambée la distance qui les séparait et lui trancha la gorge d'un mouvement si rapide que le chasseur ne comprit pas ce qui était arrivé et resta immobile une longue seconde avant de porter ses mains à la plaie ruisselante, très fine mais profonde.

La première salve de flèches s'abattit sur le loup arctique qui sembla passer au travers. S'il avait été touché, sa rage l'aveuglait au point qu'il ne ressentait pas la douleur et ne ralentit pas sa course folle.

Deux chasseurs retournèrent leurs arcs vers Valrod, mais l'étranger bougea si vite que sa silhouette devint floue. La première flèche qui visait sa tête avec une précision mortelle siffla seulement près de son oreille, la seconde qui aurait dû transpercer son cœur passa sous son bras et se ficha dans sa cape enchantée.

Valrod prononça une incantation rapide d'une voix profonde, invoquant un sort de froid et son épée brilla soudain d'un éclat blanc. Elle fendit un arc en deux et termina sa course dans l'aine du chasseur, tranchant sa veine fémorale. La plaie gela brusquement et la magie du coup givrant se répandit dans le sang du chasseur et sur sa peau. En moins d'une seconde il était entièrement recouvert d'une pellicule de givre et ses yeux s'étaient figés dans une expression d'horreur muette.

Lorsque Valrod se retourna, trois autres archers le tenaient en joue.

L'étranger eut tout juste le temps de faire un bond en arrière et de se mettre à l'abri d'une roulade, la seconde d'après les trois flèches s'étaient plantées dans le sol gelé avec un bruit sourd.

Un cri de terreur précéda le loup immense qui bondit sur les chasseurs avec une agilité surprenante pour son énorme masse. La bête ne perdit pas un instant, elle écrasa les hommes de Bois Isolé de ses énormes pattes et les démembra de ses crocs avec une frénésie meurtrière. Son souffle était de glace, d'un froid magique mortel qui piégea les membres de plusieurs chasseurs dans une gangue de glace. Valrod profita de la diversion pour se remettre sur ses jambes, se mettre hors d'atteinte, soulever la fillette et l'écarta du combat.

Un chasseur les suivit en s'éloignant du carnage, l'arc au poing.

– Rendez-la au loup ! intima-t-il à Valrod par-dessus le bruit des combats. Rendez-la à ce monstre ou il nous tuera tous !

Valrod déposa l'enfant qui tenait péniblement debout et fit face au chasseur.

– Il vous tuera de toute façon pour l'avoir brutalisée, répondit-il de sa voix froide et râpeuse en levant son épée.

L'homme de Bois Isolé se campa sur ses pieds, son visage se durcit et il banda son arc, visant la poitrine de Valrod qui demeura immobile, son affreux visage asymétrique figé dans une expression glaciale.

Une seconde avant que la flèche ne parte, l'air sembla se solidifier entre le chasseur et sa cible, il devint chatoyant et s'épaissit, formant un écran de magie opaque. Lorsque le projectile s'élança il sembla s'enfoncer dans de l'eau, il ralentit et perdit toute sa vitesse avant de terminer sa course aux pieds de Valrod.

Quelque chose bougea près de la jambe de l'étranger et une petite main blanche sortie d'une manche de fourrure, paume tendue en direction de l'archer.

Le sort de froid rampant jeté par l'enfant se manifesta d'abord par une immobilité mortelle qui saisit le chasseur au moment où il encocha sa seconde flèche. Il se figea dans son geste, son arc se gela et la corde céda dans un craquement sinistre, une couche de givre recouvrit tout son corps. Valrod baissa les yeux sur la petite fille qui se tenait à côté de lui, elle expira et baissa sa main.

Elle n'avait pas utilisé la magie arcanique, il s'agissait d'un don divin. Garm ne s'était pas trompé, elle était bien une aurilite.

Lorsque Valrod releva les yeux, l'énorme loup se précipitait vers eux, il piétina l'homme statufié, et bondit devant lui.

– Non ! s'écria l'enfant en surgissant face à la créature arctique.

L'énorme mâchoire claqua devant la fillette sans la blesser.

– Pas lui !

Le loup grogna mais n'attaqua pas. Ses yeux de glace regardèrent Valrod avec une intelligence stupéfiante, pleine de colère et de méfiance. Il donna un petit coup de museau dans l'épaule de la fillette, la faisant chanceler.

– Je vais bien, dit-elle d'une voix plus douce. Ne le tue pas il m'a aidée.

Le loup la contourna lentement et s'approcha de Valrod qui rengaina son épée.

– Il se demande qui tu es, expliqua la fillette au grand homme sombre.

– Je m'appelle Valrod Jarghal, je suis mage d'armes.

Et il inclina respectueusement la tête à l'attention de l'énorme loup blanc. La créature hésita longtemps mais elle finit par renoncer à l'attaquer.

La fillette le caressa, ses petites mains disparaissant entre les longs poils d'argent. Elle sembla chercher quelque chose près de l'épaule de la bête, à un endroit où le pelage était couvert de sang. Ses poignets disparurent entre les poils, et l'animal grogna lorsqu'elle arracha la flèche qui y était plantée.

– Tu n'es pas de Bois Isolé toi, dit la fillette en continuant de fouiller dans la fourrure du loup à la recherche d'autres flèches.

Ce n'était pas une question.

– Non, je ne viens pas de Valbise, répondit quand même Valrod qui avait fait quelques pas en direction du cadavre de Garm Verttertre sous le regard vigilent du loup.

– Tu as un accent bizarre ! Comme l'accent des nains…

Valrod ne répondit rien. Il acheva un chasseur qui respirait encore et trouva une dague étrange sur son cadavre. La lame ressemblait à de l'ivoire et le manche à de la glace. Elle était froide au toucher.

– N'y touche pas c'est à moi ! cria l'enfant. Ces brutes me l'ont prise.

L'étranger revint vers elle et lui tendit l'arme qu'elle rangea dans un fourreau de peau.

– Merci de m'avoir aidée.

Elle se hissa sur le dos du loup des glaces qui n'avait que quelques blessures peu profondes.

– Tu es rôdeuse d'Aurile, c'est bien ça ? demanda Valrod en regardant le petit médaillon en forme de losange et gravé d'un flocon de neige qu'elle portait au cou.

– Oui, c'est bien ça, fit-elle avec aplomb.

– Je ne t'ai pas aidée par charité. Je cherche mon chemin.

Elle tendit le bras vers le sud.

– Marche dans cette direction jusqu'à Bryn Shander, prends un cheval, et quitte le nord.

Un sourire déforma les traits de l'étranger.

– Je vais au le nord.

– Je ne pense pas non, tu n'as pas ta place sur les terres d'Aurile.

– Une gamine n'a pas à décider où je peux marcher, répliqua-t-il sévèrement. Conduis-moi dans le nord, ou tu mourras ici avec ton loup et les chasseurs de Bois Isolé.

Le loup grogna en montrant les dents et fit un pas en avant d'un air menaçant.

– Ysqeroac, non ! cria-t-elle à la bête en tirant de ses maigres forces sur l'épaisse fourrure.

La créature s'arrêta aussitôt, comme si elle n'avait pas vraiment eu l'intension d'attaquer, ce qui sembla étonner la fillette.

– Ne sauve pas les gens pour les tuer ensuite, c'est une perte de temps, fit-elle à l'attention de Valrod, un air farouche sur son joli visage.

– Ce ne sera pas une perte de temps si tu acceptes de me servir de guide.

– Je t'ai déjà indiqué la route.

– Je n'ai rien à faire dans le sud !

– Alors débrouille-toi, je n'ai pas envie de finir comme ton précédent guide.

Elle désigna du menton le cadavre de Garm, puis se détourna de Valrod et murmura quelque chose à sa monture qui partit en direction des bois.

– Je cherche un Temple d'Aurile, la retint Valrod en attrapant son bras.

La fillette plissa les yeux.

– Qu'est-ce que tu leur veux aux Aurilites ?

– Je dois à tout prix rencontrer une Haute Prêtresse. J'ai une question à lui poser.

– Tu vas parcourir le nord en hiver pour poser une simple question à Erêv ?

– Je parcourrais les Neuf Enfers si elle s'y trouvait. La réponse à cette question peut sauver mon peuple.

Elle le regarda fixement. Elle avait un regard acéré, d'un froid limpide, qui semblait plonger directement dans son âme comme seuls les enfants en ont le pouvoir. Son visage s'adoucit imperceptiblement sous les boucles rousses, comme si elle avait trouvé quelque chose de beau dans le visage asymétrique de l'étranger.

Le loup qui avait ralenti, repartit d'un pas rapide, il semblait agacé par la perte de temps. Valrod les suivit. La fillette sourit.

– Très bien. Ysqeroac est d'accord, alors tu peux venir avec nous. Nous rentrons justement au Temple pour fêter Alban Artan, le solstice d'hiver. Voyage avec nous. Mais ne nous menace plus, ça met Ysqeroac en colère… Je m'appelle Ashqante.

*.*.*.*.*

Ils atteignirent les bois et les traversèrent dans la lumière mourante du crépuscule. La fillette s'arrêtait de temps en temps pour ramasser les pantes nécessaires à soigner les quelques blessures du loup arctique.

A la troisième halte, Valrod grimaça d'agacement.

– Ne fais pas cette tête, dit-elle en souriant doucement tout en ramassant des feuilles de laurier. Ça te donne l'air méchant… Au fait, qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ton visage ? Tu t'es endormi sur une congère ?

Valrod était estomaqué. Les gens ne lui parlaient jamais de son visage défiguré, la plupart n'osaient même pas le regarder. Pourtant la gamine en plaisantait avec autant de facilité que s'ils étaient de vieux amis, et elle le regardait droit dans les yeux sans ciller.

– C'est la magie d'une créature du givre qui m'a fait ça, finit-il par répondre. C'était il y a longtemps.

Elle se redressa.

– Et le sort de glace demeure toujours ? Tu as combattu un loup arctique ?

– Non.

– Quoi alors ?

Valrod ne répondit pas. La fillette n'insista pas.

Elle rangea les feuilles de laurier dans un petit sac en fourrure grossier et remonta sur le dos d'Ysqeroac qui était resté immobile tout près d'eux.

– Que faisais-tu à Bois Isolé si loin de la protection de ton loup ? demanda Valrod en se remettant en route.

Ashqante rougit brusquement.

– Ça ne te regarde pas.

– Si je voyage avec une écervelée qui prend des risques inutiles, bien sûr que ça me regarde.

Elle devint cramoisie.

– Je ne suis pas une écervelée !

– Alors dis-moi ce que tu faisais toute seule à Bois Isolé.

– Je voulais écouter une chanson, lâcha-t-elle en baissant honteusement la tête.

– Quelle chanson ?

– Il y avait une femme avec un bébé. Elle est allée jusqu'au lac pour rejoindre son mari en chantant pour le petit garçon. J'ai dit à Ysqeroac de rester caché et je l'ai suivie pour écouter. Elle ne m'a pas vue bien sûre. Mais au retour j'ai été repérée par les maudits chasseurs de Bois Isolé, ils étaient trop rapides et trop nombreux, je n'ai pas pu m'enfuir.

– Tu as failli mourir pour une chanson, conclut Valrod d'un ton péremptoire.

Et la fillette ne répondit rien, elle semblait gênée et un peu triste.

– Et ta mère à toi, où est-elle ? demanda-t-il de sa voix sèche et râpeuse. C'est après ses chansons à elle que tu devrais courir.

– Elle est morte quand j'étais bébé, c'est Ysqeroac qui m'a sauvée. Il s'est occupé de moi et m'a portée dans sa gueule jusqu'au Temple d'Aurile.

Une ombre était passée dans ses yeux de glace. Valrod resta silencieux un long moment.

– Tu utilises la magie du froid ? demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

– Je combine la magie élémentaire à mes techniques de combat. La magie liée au froid est ma préférée.

– Aurile doit bien t'aimer, dit doucement Ashqante. Elle m'a placée sur ta route alors que cherchais son temple, et Ysqeroac ne t'a pas tué…

– Tu penses qu'il pourrait me tuer si facilement ? demanda Valrod en planta ses yeux noirs dans ceux de la fillette.

– Peut-être pas, concéda-t-elle.

*.*.*.*.*

– Qu'est-ce que tu faisais à Valbise ? C'est seulement la fin de l'automne, les routes ne sont pas encore bloquées par la neige, c'est dangereux de voyage seule par ici.

– Je ne suis pas seule, Ysqeroac est là. Nous avons escorté un troupeau de cerfs blancs. Ils sont rares et menacés par toutes sortes de prédateurs, les chasseurs du Valbise les tuent pour leurs peaux. Alors Aurile les protège. Ysqeroac est moi nous sommes assurés qu'ils atteignent la forêt où ils passent l'hiver sans encombre.

Ils avaient dépassé la forêt de Bois Isolé depuis longtemps et il faisait totalement nuit maintenant. La fillette n'avait pourtant pas encore parlé de faire une halte. Le loup blanc les guidait à travers la toundra gelée sans difficulté et ni lui, ni l'enfant qu'il portait sur son dos ne semblaient incommodés par le froid ou la fatigue. Valrod en était satisfait. Il avait déjà perdu trop de temps à Bryn Shander et à traîner Garm Verttertre à travers les Dix-Cités.

– D'où tu viens vraiment ? demanda la petite d'une voix timide, comme si elle craignait qu'il lui en veuille d'être indiscrète.

– De l'ouest de Faerûn. De l'autre côté du continent, près de la Grande Mer de Glace, mon peuple a des troupeaux sur les Terres de la Horde, dans les grandes plaines des Désolations sans Fin.

– C'est loin ?

– Il m'a fallu des mois pour venir jusqu'ici.

– Tu me parleras de ton pays ?

– Si tu acceptes de me parler du tien.

– Lequel ? Les Dents d'Aurile ? Le Valbise ? L'Epine Dorsale du Monde ? Le Grand Glacier ? Je suis une rôdeuse, tout le nord est mon pays. Partout où Aurile traîne son manteau hivernal, je suis chez moi.

– Alors tu me parleras de tes voyages.

Un rayon de lune se posa sur son sourire quand elle acquiesça.

La bise s'était levée, on entendait ses hurlements sur la toundra gelée, comme une longue plainte lugubre.

– Je peux entendre cette chanson ? demanda Valrod.

– Celle de l'épouse du pêcheur de Bois Isolé ?

– Oui.

Elle marqua une pause et jeta un regard circulaire au paysage morne d'ombres noires, faiblement éclairé par la lumière des étoiles et du dernier quart de lune. Elle écouta le vent à la recherche d'un danger, mais ils étaient seuls dans l'étendue gelée.

Une bourrasque glaciale gifla leurs visages. Puis la voix douce d'Ashqante s'éleva dans l'air froid comme la caresse d'une brise légère sur les lacs du Valbise. Les notes de la chanson étaient simples et belles, lentes et mélancoliques, profondes comme le ciel du nord, pures comme le froid mordant.

_Retentit le cor sur Maer Dualdon  
><em>_Et les bateaux rejoignent le port,  
><em>_Bascule le soleil derrière l'horizon  
><em>_Et le vent souffle sur le nord._

_A la lueur pâle d'une bougie tremblante  
><em>_Nous écoutions avec mes frères  
><em>_Les légendes fabuleuses et effrayantes  
><em>_Portées par le vent de la mer_

_Et si mon grand-père nous parlait parfois  
><em>_Du beau soleil méridional  
><em>_Les histoires que je préférais, moi,  
><em>_Etaient celles de ma terre natale._

_La vie était dure, et le sort cruel  
><em>_Nous étions de pauvres pêcheurs  
><em>_Combattant les monstres, combattant le gel  
><em>_Bravant du Valbise la froideur._

_Pourtant je ne cesserai jamais d'aimer  
><em>_Notre chaumière au bord du lac  
><em>_La neige sur les toits de Bois Isolé  
><em>_Les vieux bateaux au bois qui craque_

_Et contre rien au monde je n'échangerai  
><em>_Du Cairn de Kelvin l'ombre grise  
><em>_Ni le vent de ma terre, le vent de liberté  
><em>_Qui souffle sur le Val de Bise !_

Et la bise qui faisait claquer la cape de voyage de Valrod porta les mots de la chanson longtemps après qu'Ashqante ait fini de chanter. Comme si le Valbise tout entier accompagnait de sa musique la voix douce, enflant le vent d'une beauté insaisissable et bouleversante.

Ils firent une halte quelques heures avant l'aube, ils n'allumèrent pas de feu. Ils dormirent sous un vieil arbre de la toundra tordu par le vent, la fillette contre le pelage chaud du loup, et le mage d'armes enroulé dans sa cape enchantée.

_A suivre…_

Ecriture achevée le 07/07/2011


End file.
